Mark Strong
Mark Strong (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''To End All Wars'' (2001) [Dusty Miller]: Crucified by Japanese soldiers. (Thanks to Arben) *''Revolver'' (2005) [Sorter]: Shot in the head by Terence Maynard. (This scene was cut from the US release.) (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Tristan + Isolde'' (2006) [Wictred]: Stabbed to death by James Franco, who then decapitates his body (His severed head is later seen as Franco holds it aloft on a drawbridge in front of the Irish armies). (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Stardust (2007)'' [Septimus]: Drowned in the dry air when Michelle Pfeiffer drops a voodoo doll into a fountain; he then appears as a ghost alongside the ghosts of all his brothers. Michelle later uses the doll to re-animate Mark's body and manipulate it into fighting Charlie Cox. *''Sunshine (2007)'' [Captain Pinbacker]: Incinerated, along with Rose Byrne and Cillian Murphy, when the ship crashes into the sun. (Thanks to ND) *''Babylon A.D.'' (2008) [Finn]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach/throat by Vin Diesel after Mark tries to shoot Michelle Yeoh. (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Sherlock Holmes (2009)'' [Lord Henry Blackwood]: Hanged by being tangled in chains at the end of a struggle with Robert Downey Jr. (There is also an earlier scene in which Mark fakes his death while being executed by hanging.) (Thanks to Jason and Tommy) *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Frank D'Amico]: Killed in an explosion when Aaron Johnson shoots him with a bazooka, blowing him out of a window just as Mark is about to shoot Chloë Grace Moretz at the end of a martial arts struggle. (Thanks to Vegeta, Jason, ND, David, E, and Tommy) *''Robin Hood (2010)'' [Sir Godfrey]: Shot in the throat with an arrow by Russell Crowe. (Thanks to Vegeta, ND and Tommy) *''The Way Back'' (2010) [Khabarov]: Killed off-screen by Colin Farrell for his jacket. *''Black Gold'' (2011) [Sultan Amar]: Shot in the back by a Beni Siri sniper, he dies in his sons' (Tahar Rahim) arms. *''The Eagle'' (2011) [Guern]: Stabbed in the stomach during a battle; his body is shown afterwards on an altar when Jamie Bell and Channing Tatum ignite his funeral pyre. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''The Guard (2011)'' [Clive Cornell]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat in a shootout with Brendan Gleeson on the docks. *''Justin and the Knights of Valour'' (2013; animated) [Heraclio]: Falls to his death down a watrerfall chasim at the end of a sword fight on a water mill above said waterfall with Justin (Freddie Highmore). TV Deaths *''Sharpe's Mission'' (1996 TV) [Brand] Pushed down a well by Sean Bean. *''Trust'' (1999 TV) [Michael Mitcham]: It’s been a while since I last saw this TV drama program but I recall he died at the end. *''In the Name of Love'' (1999 TV) [Chris Monroe]: It’s been a while since I last saw this TV drama program but I recall he died at the end. Gallery Markstrong.jpg|Mark Strong in Stardust 35-.png|Mark Strong's death in Sherlock Holmes D'Amico's death.png|Mark Strong's death in Kick-Ass Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by incineration